What the Raven Knows
by Elsyra
Summary: Draco is considering taking up the postition as potions master at Hogwarts. He knows his son is crushing on a certain Weasley descendent and agrees to help. Draco's pet raven, however, is trying to point out to him what important detail he is missing.


Hello all! This is just something I whipped up today that I hope you enjoy. Read to find out the pairing. Please let me know what you think of it!

Also, if you like role-play, I've just created a next gen. Harry Potter RPG forum, so let me know if you're interested. Canon characters are available to claim, but please read the rules first. I know there are others like this, but they get so crowded! It is called Out of the Dark: A Hogwarts Roleplay.

~Elsie

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Malfoy,<p>

Once again, the distinguished professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft ad Wizardry ask for your services in the coming school year. This time, however, we are not asking for a donation of any kind. We wish to give back to you, our generous benefactor, by offering you a teaching position as potions master.

As you may or may not know, Potions Master Slughorn has retired from his post after a long and dedicated term of services to our school. The Board of Magical Education deems you an appropriate substitute, having considered all aspects of your education and career beyond Hogwarts. Your high degree of experience in potions, defense against the dark arts, and mentoring lives up to the expectations the Board and we, the staff, have of a professor in your area of study. For this reason, it is our pleasure to offer you this position.

Working details, required legal clearances, and a list of all new teachers expected to attend staff orientation are enclosed. We hope that you consider accepting our offer, as you are our top preference for this position. Should you be interested, please owl Headmistress Sinistra to discuss your contract and other details at a convenient time. Please contact with Board within the next two weeks with your final decision so that, if in the case of your decline, there is time to consider alternate candidates. The staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hopes to see you this coming school year.

Sincerely,  
>Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster<p>

Draco Malfoy tucked the letter in is robes and grinned, wondering how reluctant Neville must have been to write it. He stroked his raven, Ciabatta, and smirked at the thought of her biting students. And she _would _bite if the brats refused to hand over the bread for which she was named. Ah, how it felt to unwind out of the public eye, his only witness as he laid his aching feet on his office desk, an nonjudgmental feathered friend. He had felt sorry for Potter, when he lost his bird so long ago, before the pair became close friends.

Though he rarely admitted it, Draco was relieved to have Potter as a friend. Who else could he go to but the accepting Gryffindor when he had to deal with parenting troubles? Not Astoria. She would only laugh at him and boast of how she could do it better. Okay, so her strange power over people kind of turned him on, but still - from her, he'd only get more grief.

Suddenly remembering a certain young blond in his family, Draco groaned. Should he take up this position at Hogwarts, he would have to suffer the miserable struggle for Scorpius -his very own son- not to bomb his potions NEWTS. The only reason he currently held a passing class grade (just barely) was that Slughorn had gone senile from all the years of teaching. _Hah, he was batty to begin with, _Draco mused, smirking to no one. The smirk quickly disappeared as his thoughts drifted back to Scorpius' potion predicament. The boy had never liked anything about potions – not looking at their pretty –or not-so-pretty- colors, not taking them, and certainly not brewing them. _When he gets married, his wife better be good at potions or he'll have to _buy _every bloody emergency draft. It's not like he can't afford it, but honestly, it's just so inconvenient!_

Draco, for his son's sake, pretended not to notice Scorpius' recent infatuation with a certain member of the Weasley family. He came home from every one of his sleepovers at the Burrow or Albus' house looking like he was over the moon. Not to mention how the Draco's little Hufflepuff went on and _on _about how awesome the Weasleys were.

No doubt about it, Draco knew Scorpius was head over heels for one Rose Weasley, Hufflepuff Prefect and the talk of the fifth through seventh years. His son always sounded angry when he talked about the way some boys leered at her. "It's sickening_,_" he would say,"that they could be so perverted and disgusting – Al and I are going to take every one of them and hex their balls off!"

"Children – can't live with them, can't kill them," Draco murmured affectionately. Why not teach at Hogwarts? He petted Ciabatta's soft ebony back and asked, "what do you think, girl? Wanna go educationally torture the stupid kiddies with me?" Ciabatta nuzzled against her master's hand in agreement. Letting out an amused sigh, Draco got up to reply to his Hogwarts letter in person. This school year would be very… interesting, if nothing else.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dreaded the next few moments to come; any moment now, he would board the Hogwarts Express … and he wasn't leaving his father behind this time.

"Looking a little tense, eh, Scorpius?" James teased. "What is it you're so worried about? In all my years at Hogwarts, I've never seen a _teacher _bite. Maybe this year will be a first."

"Shut up," Scorpius muttered. "This is horrible – you have no idea how bad I'm going to fail in potions class. And not just me, either. I think the only person we know who can pass this is Albus."

"You're probably right," James conceded. "Since _he_ does nothing but study. I mean, everyone else in our year does -even Rosie and you- actually have lives."

Thinking about a certain Weasley descendent made Scorpius' cheeks flush as bright as the train they were boarding. Of course, his father would take this opportune moment to find him. "Hey, son – come here for a moment." Scorpius obeyed reluctantly, dragging his feet a little, which Draco noticed and mentioned. Genuine vintage leather should never be treated in such a manner, especially not by a Malfoy. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no. Whatever, just go find your little friend and keep making googly eyes."

"You-you _know!"_ Scorpius tried in vain to cover his burning face.

Draco rolled his eyes, claiming an open compartment. "You're so obvious, Scorpius. Honestly, how could I _not _know?"

"So… you don't disapprove?"

"No. Even if Weasleys and Malfoys don't always get along, I don't disapprove. Now go away, you're embarrassing me," Draco laughed.

And so, Scorpius started his final year at Hogwarts beaming.

"Scorpius, what do you want?"

Draco was feeling very impatient. The semester was half-way finished and he had a ton of work to grade. His son, who was surprisingly passing potions with a decent grade, had just placed a gigantic jar of pepper imps on his desk, which Ciabatta gladly poked her beak at. Scorpius grinned at her, feigned-angelic face plainly stating "I'm buttering my dad up now." Draco sighed and shook his head; Scorpius would never make a good Slytherin.

"You mean I can't just give my father a nice present for no reason?"

"Whatever it is, you can have it next allowance, so long as you earn a respectable grade on your NEWTS – _without _looking at Albus' notes the second before."

Scorpius frowned. "Define 'respectable grade.'"

"E or higher. What did you expect?"

"Nothing else, really." The boy answered with a grimace before his mood instantly lightened. "What I have to say is about the first day of school. Remember when you told me you knew? Well, I'm in love." Draco smirked – of course _his _son would get the woman he wanted – a Malfoy _always _gets what he wants. That, the elder Malfoy prided himself in, glad to see he and his son shared this quality. "Anyway, I was wondering… Could I perform a song in class next week?" He shifted a little uncomfortably, then looked at his father intently. "It's been far too long and I need to admit how I feel while I have the chance."

Draco nodded, knowingly. Scorpius had been exceedingly protective of Rose lately, with more leering than ever. He understood it was time for Scorpius to make a move before anyone else could. "Do you have the Weasleys' courting permission already?" Scorpius nodded. "And do you-?"

"I'll take care of it," Scorpius said hastily, making a mental note to go to the owlery ASAP. Draco didn't mind Granger being his son's mother-in-law someday, really. Long passed were the days of petty insults and blood grudges – at least Rose had her mother's brains in the gene pool.

"Good luck, son."

"Thanks, Dad… You know, it means the world to me that you approve. I thought you'd freak out, actually. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Lucky for you, I'm observant. I couldn't ask for a much better addition to the family anyway. Now go away – study for the quiz tomorrow or something."

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't give me any advantages in class—"

"I'm not. I announced it when you were sleeping, you git." Draco gave Scorpius a hug and patted him on the back. "What song are you singing, anyway?"

"Oh, it's called 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Of course, I'll have to change a few of the lyrics around, but it'll still have the same effect."

"Huh?"

"Muggle rock music, Dad," Scorpius chuckled. "See you later."

"Right then. Oh, and Scorpius?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"If you're going to sing a love song in my class to woo your lover, do us all a favour and don't f it up." Ciabatta glared at Draco, nipping his finger when Scorpius left. "What?" he asked of her indignantly.

Draco could swear she was rolling her eyes.

_Rose knows,_ Draco thought, trying not to panic. He now felt thankful for the calming, hot ginseng tea he had taken to class from breakfast, and for Ciabatta's presence on his desk. Today was the day Scorpius would come to class singing. And Rose Weasley was looking smug as all get out. _Dammit – he can't keep his mouth shut, can he? _Draco glared at his godson, Albus, who was too busy scribbling down extra notes before class even started to notice. _It was supposed to be a surprise!_

Hogwarts' potions master sighed and sat down at his desk. "Has anyone seen Scorpius?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Gee, Professor, nobody has _any _idea where he is," Rose said playfully, smirk still glued on her face. She turned to her cousin in the next seat over, poking him until he jolted out of his concentrated state. "Right, Al? I mean, you should know, considering you're his best friend."

"He probably forgot his parchment again or something," Albus muttered, sounding irritated. Draco's lips turned up in a smile. Poor Albus. He had so much knowledge in that little head of his, but absolutely no clue about people or socializing with them. Draco wondered if his godson really had told Rose, or even knew himself, about the song. He was quite oblivious at times.

The gentle strum of guitar strings awoke the class from their pre-class lull. Rose stared at the door, face positively beaming from ear to ear.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time…"<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<p>

The door opened to reveal Scorpius, wearing a giddy grin on his face as he sang. He winked in Rose's direction, walking down the middle aisle and stopping in front of Rose and Albus' shared desk. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his giddy smile anymore, but I knew it was still there.

"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<br>'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<p>

Draco craned his neck to see Rose grinning madly, elbowing her cousin in the ribs. Ciabatta gracefully flew over onto his shoulder, as if comforting him. The youngest Potter boy's face was beet red, and Draco couldn't stifle a chuckle. After all those complaints about other teenage boys leering at Rose, his own best friend was admitting his love to her. Draco shook his head and took a sip of tea, continuing to listen.

"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>There's something about you now<br>I can't quite figure out  
>Everything you do is beautiful<br>Everything you do is right"

Having read the song lyrics on that muggle device Astoria bought –and figured out for him, he was loathe to admit—Draco "googled" the song lyrics and now knew what Scorpius meant by changing them. He had changed "she" to "you." It made the song more direct, even if it wasn't necessary, and Draco thought it was a very nice touch. And Scorpius' singing voice had actually turned out beautiful.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive"

The song came to a close with a few gentle strums of Scorpius' guitar. Most of the girls in the class were mesmerized, staring star-struck at Draco's son. All, in fact, except Rose, who wore a triumphant smirk that Draco read as "Too bad for you, girls - He's _mine._" Rose took Scorpius' guitar and gently set it down on the desk, looking at up at him with adoration. Everyone in the class craned their necks closer to see what would happen next.

"Albus, Rosie… I know I'm pretty much a part of your family already, but there's something I need to say that might, er, change things a bit…" He thought for a moment, fishing for the right words and the class was at record silence.

Draco facepalmed, lifting the teacup to his lips once again. _Leave it to Scorpius not to be fully prepared._

But Draco was not prepared at all.

In a blink of an eye, Scorpius tenderly gathered Albus to his chest and moved to press their lips together. Without a moment of doubt, Albus kissed back passionately, twisting his fingers in Scorpius' locks. A gentle snow of magic fell over them, as if it was meant to freeze this moment in time forever with their love. The whole class, Hufflepuff and Slytherin alike, erupted in cheers as they proceeded to snog each other senseless.

Rose still had a triumphant smirk gracing her lips. "Get a room, you two!" She smiled, petting Ciabatta happily.

In all the commotion, not one student noticed poor Professor Malfoy choking on his tea, or that he had sunk underneath his desk in shock. That was, until Albus looked back, suddenly curious as to his godfather's reaction. "Where's Uncle Dray gone?"

"Um, I don't know, love."Albus giggled as Scorpius planted a kiss on his forehead, but his mood quickly sobered.

"But… what if something's wrong?"

"With Dad? C'mon Albus – he already said he approves. He also said he, and I quote, 'couldn't ask for a better addition to the family.' Maybe it just weirded him out a little to watch us kissing. I know it bothers Uncle Harry to see Lily-pad snogging boys."

"Okay," Albus murmured in that shy, endearing voice of his.

"Hey, Albus?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A chorus of "aww!" filled the room, even from some of boys joining in.

Draco had finally had a few moments to collect his thoughts _without _watching his son and godson snog. And he determined that he was now a worse git than Scorpius. The extra sleepovers, the stolen looks at mealtimes, the pronoun games… it all should have added up. But what about an heir? What about all the crap they would get from the less accepting members of society?

Yet, Draco couldn't find it in him to truly disapprove. He knew well a time when his happiness had been sacrificed for the selfishness of his own kin, when his passion for art was stifled by stupid white peacocks and ridiculous ideals. Draco had deserved it for being an ass, yes, but Scorpius had always been a kind and loving person. He deserved better than that. And so, Draco swallowed, gingerly standing up to face the class.

"Dad?"

"Uncle Dray?"

"Congratulations, boys," Draco said meekly. "Just don't ever snog like animals in my presence again – or at least with a silencing charms. Bad mental images. Don't mind me. I'm an idiot." His raven squawked in agreement, earning chuckles from the class.

Astoria was never going to let Draco live this down.


End file.
